This application relates to a temperature sensor, which may be associated with an upper shell of a scroll compressor housing and which snaps into a protected sensor housing.
Scroll compressors are known and, typically, include a first scroll member having a spiral wrap extending from a base. A second scroll member also has a spiral wrap extending from its base. The two spiral wraps interfit to define compression chambers. One of the two scroll members is caused to orbit relative to the other. As this movement occurs, the size of the compression chamber is decreased and refrigerant is compressed.
There are many challenges with operating scroll compressors. Several conditions can cause the temperatures within the scroll compressor to reach unduly high levels. Thus, it is known to have a shutoff switch associated with a motor for the scroll compressor.
Scroll compressor motors often have a shutoff switch incorporated within a housing shell that houses the motor and the two scroll members. This is not always as sensitive as would be desired. Thus, it has also been proposed to incorporate temperature sensors on the housing shell. However, providing a mount for a temperature sensor that will protect the temperature sensor and is also a location that provides good feedback of the internal temperature has been challenging.